The Moments That Could Happen
by Wakerwalk
Summary: This is an overall crossover group of short stories that would include just about everything.


Moments That Could Happen 1

Yep. Eggman's doing something drastic.

Sonic: ...and I need you two to sit this one out.

Tails: What? Why?

Knuckles: ...

Sonic: Shadow, Silver, and Blaze have agreed to help. Now you finally have the time to fix the Tornado. Also, Knuckles, aren't you forgetting something?

Knuckles: ...Oh no!

Knuckles ran off.

Tails: ...He really needs to do a better job with protecting the master emerald. Right So-oh, okay, bye...

Sonic quickly headed off to the meet-up point. Shadow's already here, along with Silver.

Shadow: Sonic. The whole thing's fake. Metal Sonic just wants to fight us.

Sonic: Seriously? Wow.

Metal: ...When is Blaze getting here?

Shadow: Who's Blaze?

Silver: ...Blaze is coming here?

Metal: Out of all of us, Blaze has done the best against Sonic.

Sonic: Y-yeah...

Shadow: Before I was even used to my body, I tied with Sonic.

Metal: I've finally fixed the overloading issue that caused me to lose.

Silver: My telekinesis has gotten way more powerful now.

Sonic: Uh... Blaze has actually beaten me before.

Silver: That's not too surprising.

Shadow: The hell? Who even is she?

Metal: She's the counterpart of Sonic from the Sol dimension.

Shadow: ...She's Sonic?

Silver: Actually, I sort of see it. Blaze's high heels have the exact same design as Sonic's shoes. She's also just as fast as him.

Metal: She'll be arriving momentarily.

After a short bit, Blaze arrived.

Blaze: Yeah, I figured.

Silver: H-hi Blaze... I've been meaning to talk to you about-

Blaze: I'm here to practice. Who will I fight first?

Shadow: I'll be your first opponent.

Blaze: Hmph. Fine.

Sonic, Silver, and Metal all sat down nearby. Blaze and Shadow started fighting.

Sonic: ...So Metal. Why can you copy stuff?

Metal: The data on you, Shadow, and Knuckles were all copied from a robot who could copy. The data on Silver was a donation from Eggman Nega.

Sonic: Oh. I wonder how Emerl's been... I should invite him... Actually, he'd probably destroy all of us in battle.

Blaze: Is that all?

Shadow: Not nearly.

Shadow's body glowed with chaos energy as he removed his innhibitor rings.

Silver: Whoa! What's he doing?!

Sonic: Shadow's really good with Chaos Control. That's probably why he's so fast.

Silver: Really? I always thought it was just the boots.

Metal: Correction. Shadow's speed comes from the warp abilities used by elite members of the Black Arms which has connections to Chaos Control and special utilized hover vehicles that also serve to maintain control. Shadow's already won. After he removed the inhibitor rings, his abilities have increased immensly.

Silver: So why does he have inhibitor rings on his ankles?

Sonic: ...Whoa... Is Shadow actually faster than me?

Silver&Metal: Probably.

Sonic: ...*sigh* It's a good thing that I'm getting good at using wisps.

Shadow's body slammed into the bench they're using.

Silver: Ha! Knew it!

Shadow: Silver. I'm fighting you now.

Metal: No. I will fight Silver.

Metal and Silver both started fighting.

Blaze: It seems that your skill with Chaos energy manipulation isn't even close to my skill with Sol energy manipulation...

Shadow: Screw off.

Blaze: Sonic, I overheard you say something implying that you have a unique trick of your own.

Sonic: Well, after using the Chaos Emeralds a bunch, I learned how to generate a little bit of Chaos energy on my own. I've been using wisps enough. Even though their power is voluntary only, I've started learning how to use Hyper Go-On energy on my own. I have my own unique one. I'll be able to use it eventually.

Blaze: Your point?

Sonic: Tails told me that Hyper Go-On energy is actually stronger than Chaos energy.

Silver: Alright! Time to end this!

Shadow and Sonic were both curious as to how Blaze would react to this. Silver lifted his arm. Metal Sonic was sent flying. Silver used his telekinesis to rip out a nearby mountain, crush it into a sphere, and throw it at Metal Sonic.

Blaze: Wh-what the... When did he get so skilled with his telekinesis?

Sonic: After you died that one time, he became way stronger.

Blaze: ...Could I somehow have been holding him back?

Shadow: Power is sensitive to emotional disturbances. Before and after, he was going through different kinds of emotional disturbances. He's the youngest of us, excluding Metal Sonic. He's the most supsceptible to emotional weakness to females.

Blaze: ...

Sonic: Did Silver ever confess?

Blaze: *clears throat* Y-yes. He did.

Metal Sonic came back, as well as Silver.

Silver: Blaze, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Right before you died, you said something to me... You said, "I always liked that about you". What did you mean?

Sonic immediately burst into laughter while Shadow. Somehow managed to hold back laughter of his own.

Blaze: I s-simply meant that you have lots of potential. With time, your skills would get greater. I need to return to the Sol dimension.

Blaze quickly left.

Sonic: Wow. She's the one who confessed...

Silver: Confessed what?

Metal: Get back here, Blaze! I will always be the one true Sonic!

Silver: I guess he's still like that...

Sonic: Still?

Silver: Yeah. I saw him in my future a few times. He looked smaller...

Sonic: ...I... Guys, do you think that Metal's a roboticized version of me?

Shadow: I'm going home.

Silver: What kind of place do you live?

Shadow: The space colony ARK.

Sonic: What, are you using Maria's old room?

Shadow: Yes, I am... Shut up. I've put the past behind me.

Sonic: Are you sure?

Shadow: "How's Elise doing?"

Sonic: ...I'm going home.

Sonic and Shadow both used Chaos Control to leave as quickly as possible.

Silver: W-wait... (Oh... he's gone... I... I came here with Shadow. I don't know enough about Chaos Control to do that stuff... I better start flying.)


End file.
